herosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Columbo
thumb|Columbo par Peter FalkFrank Robert Columbo est un personnage de fiction créé par Richard Levinson et William Link et incarné par Peter Falk dans le téléfilm The Chevy Mystery en 1960. Biographie fictive Frank Columbo est né et a grandi à New York. Vivant non loin de Chinatown, la famille de Columbo est composée du grand-père du futur policier, de ses parents et de cinq frères et sœurs. Il est d'origine italienne par ses deux parents. Le père de Columbo lui a enseigné à jouer au billard. Pas vraiment un enfant modèle, Columbo cassait les lampadaires dans les rues, jouait au flipper et faisait partie d'une bande de marmots toujours à l'affût de la bonne blague à faire... Le héros de son enfance était Joe DiMaggio, il aimait également les films de gangsters. Lors de ses études au lycée, il laissa tomber la chimie pour l'ébénisterie. On lui connait à l'époque une petite amie appelée Theresa. Après avoir fait son service militaire durant la guerre de Corée, Columbo entre dans la police de New York et est assigné au douzième district. Il est formé par le sergent Gilhooley, un irlandais champion de fléchettes. Il déménagea à Los Angeles en 1958 et se marie en 1961 avec Kate Callahan. Ils auront une fille, Jenny. Ils divorcent quelques années plus tard. Columbo possède aussi un basset appelé « le Chien » car il ne réagit à aucun nom. Description Personnalité Lors de ses enquêtes, Columbo parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire et parle notamment de lui, donnant au fil des épisodes différentes informations sur sa vie et sur ses goûts. Il est toujours obsédé par les menus détails. De toutes petites choses le tiennent éveillé toute la nuit et il aime ébaucher des idées avec sa femme. Il est sujet au vertige et au mal de mer, il ne sait pas nager. Il est facilement écœuré et ne supporte pas les autopsies ni même regarder des photographies de meurtres "malpropres". Il n'est pas très fort en calcul. Il aime la cuisine, les limericks (des poèmes en cinq vers, toujours comiques et absurdes), les westerns, l'opéra italien, les valses de Strauss, le golf, la musique classique, le bowling, les romans policiers et le football à la télévision. Son mets favori est le chili con carne (avec des biscuits) qu'il dévore dans un restaurant populaire, le Barney's Beanery de West Hollywood. Columbo adore aussi le café qu'il boit noir, les œufs durs lui servant de coupe-faim. Il parle anglais, italien et un peu l'espagnol. Physique Columbo n'est pas très grand (1m68), il est plutôt mince, avec une chevelure brune assez fournie et généralement en bataille. Sa tenue vestimentaire est toujours la même : un costume gris-marron, une chemise beige clair, une fine cravate marron foncé, des souliers de cuir marron et son célèbre imperméable beige. L'ensemble de sa tenue est passablement usée. Columbo ne porte jamais d'arme et conduit une Peugeot 403 cabriolet de 1959. Entourage * Kate Callahan : Épouse de l'inspecteur dont il parle en permanence mais qu'on ne voit jamais. * Jenny Columbo : fille de l'inspecteur Création du personnage En 1960, William Link et Richard Levinson publient une nouvelle dans le magazine américain Alfred Hitchcock's Mystery nommée Dear Corpus Delicti dans laquelle le lieutenant Fisher enquête sur un meurtre. Cette nouvelle est adaptée à la télévision sous le titre Enough Rope dans l'émission The Chevy Mystery. Les noms des personnages sont changés et le lieutenant Fisher devient le lieutenant Columbo. Le téléfilm est diffusé sur NBC le 31 juillet 1960 et le lieutenant est interprété par Bert Freed. En 1962, Link et Levinson adapte de nouveau leur texte en une pièce qui sera joué à Brodway. Prescription : Murder sera joué pendant six mois et traversera les États-Unis et le Canada. Le succès est au rendez-vous. L'acteur qui interprète alors Columbo se nomme Thomas Mitchell. Milieu des années 1960, le studio Universal cherche à développer des séries pour la télévision. Link et Levinson proposent au studio une réécriture de leur scénario clé. Le studio accepte et le rôle est proposé à Peter Falk mais cet acteur n'intéresse pas Link et Levinson, qui ont été marqués par l'interprétation de Thomas Mitchell, mort depuis. Le duo préfère Lee J. Cobb à Falk mais ce dernier est en tournage en Europe. Peter Falk est finalement engagé. Le téléfilm est diffusé le 20 février 1968 sur NBC et le succès est immédiat. Universal et NBC proposent au duo d'écrire une série dont le personnage principal serait Columbo, qui était jusque là un personnage secondaire dans l'esprit de ses créateurs. Link et Levinson sont réticents et signent, dans un premier temps, pour un pilote. Peter Falk hésite à sacrifier sa carrière à un personnage récurrent du petit écran mais la série prend une forme particulière : sept épisodes de quatre-vingt-dix minutes par an. Falk est partant et, le 1er mars 1971, Ransom for a Dead Man est diffusé sur NBC. Le succès est de nouveau au rendez-vous et le tournage de la série est programmé. Œuvres où le personnage apparaît Téléfilms *'Enough Rope' par Don Richardson (1960) avec Bert Freed *'Inculpé de meurtre'par Richard Irving (Prescription: Murder, 1968) avec Peter Falk (VF : Serge Sauvion) Théâtre *'Prescription : Murder' (1962) avec Thomas Mitchell Série télévisée Columbo Série créé par William Link et Richard Levinson (1971-2003) avec Peter Falk (VF : Serge Sauvion) # Rançon pour un homme mort (Ransom for a Dead Man) # Le Livre témoin (Murder by the Book) # Faux Témoin (Death Lends a Hand) # Poids mort (Dead Weight) # Plein Cadre (Suitable for Framing) # Attente '''(Lady in Waiting) # '''Accident (Short Fuse) # Une ville fatale (Blueprint for Murder) # Symphonie en noir (Étude in Black) # Dites-le avec des fleurs (The Greenhouse Jungle) # Le Grain de sable (The Most Crucial Game) # S.O.S. Scotland Yard (Dagger of the Mind) # Requiem pour une star (Requiem for a Falling Star) # Le Spécialiste (A Stitch in Crime) # Match dangereux (The Most Dangerous Match) # Double Choc (Double Shock) # Adorable mais dangereuse (Lovely but Lethal) # Quand le vin est tiré (Any Old Port in a Storm) # Candidat au crime (Candidate for Crime) # Subconscient (Double Exposure) # Édition tragique (Publish or Perish) # Au-delà de la folie (Mind over Mayhem) # Le Chant du cygne (Swan Song) # En toute amitié (A Friend in Deed) # Exercice fatal (An Exercise in Fatality) # Réaction négative (Negative Reaction) # Entre le crépuscule et l’aube (By Dawn´s Early Light) # Eaux troubles (Troubled Waters) # Play back (Playback) # État d’esprit (A Deadly State of Mind) # La Femme oubliée (Forgotten Lady) # Immunité diplomatique (A Case of Immunity) # Jeu d’identité (Identity Crisis) # Question d’honneur (A Matter of Honor) # Tout n’est qu’illusion (Now You See Him…) # La Montre témoin (Last Salute to the Commodore) # Deux en un (Fade in to Murder) # Meurtre à l’ancienne (Old Fashioned Murder) # Les Surdoués (The Bye-Bye Sky High I.Q. Murder Case) # Le Mystère de la chambre forte (Try and Catch Me) # Meurtre à la carte (Murder Under Glass) # Meurtre parfait (Make Me a Perfect Murder) # Jeu de mots '(How to Dial a Murder) # '''Des sourires et des armes '(The Conspirators) # '''Il y a toujours un truc (Columbo Goes to the Guillotine) # Ombres et Lumières (Murder, Smoke and Shadows) # Fantasmes '''(Sex and the Married Detective) # '''Grandes manœuvres et petits soldats (Grand Deceptions) # Portrait d’un assassin (Murder: a Self Portrait) # Tout finit par se savoir (Columbo Cries Wolf) # Votez pour moi (Agenda for Murder) # L’Enterrement de Madame Columbo (Rest in Peace, Mrs. Columbo) # Couronne mortuaire (Uneasy Lies the Crown) # Meurtre en deux temps (Murder in Malibu) alias Meurtre à Malibu # Criminologie appliquée (Columbo Goes to College) # Attention : Le meurtre peut nuire à la santé (Caution! Murder Can Be Hazardous to Your Health) # Jeux d’ombre (Columbo and the Murder of a Rock Star) # Meurtre au champagne (Death Hits the Jackpot) # À chacun son heure (No Time to Die) # Un seul suffira (A Bird in the Hand) # Meurtre aux deux visages (It's All in the Game) # Face à face (Butterfly in Shades of Grey) # Columbo change de peau (Undercover) # Une étrange association (Strange Bedfellows) # La Griffe du crime (A Trace of Murder) alias Le chat de monsieur Seltzer # En grandes pompes (Ashes to Ashes) alias Tu retourneras poussière # Meurtre en musique (Murder With Too Many Notes) # Columbo mène la danse (Columbo Likes the Nightlife) En savoir plus Le site officiel d'Universal : www.universal-playback.com/columbo